1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hybrid cables having both optical and electrical transmission media.
2. Discussion
Fiber optic cables are increasingly used to transmit video, voice, and data. Optical fiber offers advantages of small size, lightweight, large bandwidth and high transmission data rates. Unlike traditional metal wire, optical fiber is immune to electromagnetic interference, which adversely affects transmission quality.
Although optical fiber often performs better than traditional metallic media, the telecommunications industry continues to purchase metal wire for many reasons. For example, existing telecommunications hardware is often incapable of sending and receiving optical transmissions without costly modification. Furthermore, even as the telecommunication industry upgrades to equipment that can send and receive optical signals, it continues to use hardware that depends on metal wire for signal transmission.
Consequently, there is a need for cables that can transmit both electrical and optical signals.
The present invention provides a novel hybrid data communications cable that can be efficiently manufactured without compromising the quality of electrical and optical signals transmitted by the cable.
The hybrid data communications cable includes a filler member having a longitudinal axis, and a conduit embedded in the filler member approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis. The filler member includes a central portion and walls extending radially from the central portion. The filler member, which is typically reinforced with elongated strength members or fillers, includes one or more optical fibers. The cable also includes a first and second group of insulated conductors that are separated from each other by at least one of the walls. Furthermore, the cable includes a jacket for housing the elongated filler member and the insulated electrical conductors.